Gimnastyczne zajęcia
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 8' Chris siedział na fotelu w swojej willi. Rozmawiał przez telefon. Chris: Wiem, to podniesie oglądalność, ale... czy to bezpieczne? ???: Nie martw się. Nie ma o co. Pojutrze powinna spaść paczka. Chris: A nie dałoby się tego załatwić szybciej? ???: Nie. Zapadło milczenie. '' '''Chris': A będzie zawiązany? ???: ... tak. Chris: Zróbcie co się da. Jeżeli ktoś zginie... ???: Sam ją McLean zamówiłeś. Teraz nie próbuj się wymigać. Chris: Ech... dobrze. Przyślijcie paczkę do Toronto, na opuszczony plan, obok willi. ???: ... a opłata? Chris: Za przelewem. Jutro. ???: Więc dobrze. Żegnam. Rozłączył się. Chris ze zdenerwowania rzucił telefon o ziemię. Chris: K*RWA!!! No to mamy przesrane! Załamał się. Chris: Ale... program musi trwać. Westchnienie. Chris: Witajcie, widzowie. To już ósmy odcinek Wojny Zwycięzców. W poprzednim odcinku... nie, pieprze to! Nie wytrzymam! Chefie, zrób to za mnie! Wkurzony wyszedł z pokoju. Chef: Co mu się dzieje? Eh... W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy wkurzyli Chrisa i musieli sami sobie radzić w zadaniu! Było nim znalezienie zaginionych idiotów - Shawna i Jasmine! Wygrały Rekiny, nie wiem jak, nie obchodzi mnie to. -_- Na ceremonię przybyli Zwycięzcy, wyleciały okularnica i atletka. Powrócił maniak zombiaków i Australijka. Kto dziś wyleci? Nie obchodzi mnie to! Oglądajcie ten badziewny serialik! Pobiegł do Chrisa. Ściemnienie. Czołówka: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierrę i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Camper Wiewiórów Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców ''Wszyscy spali, poza Cody'm, który cały czas wpatrywał się w numer telefonu. Cody (PZ): Wow. Diana jest naprawdę super, ale... Cody leżąc na łóżku podarł karteczkę. Cody: ...wolę Gwen. Wyrzucił papier za siebie. Cody: Wybacz Diana, wróć do Garry'ego. Poszedł spać. Okazało się jednak, że już jest siódma rano. Ktoś krzyknął przez megafon, ale to nie był Chris. '' '''Gwen': Co do jasnej?! Zoey: Właśnie?! Przestraszona przytuliła się do Mike'a. Mike: Dziwne... to nie był Chris -,- Megafon rozbrzmiał ponownie. Eva '''(megafon): Witajcie, gówniarki :D Dzisiaj się na was zemszczę!!! '''Mike: Ale za co?! My Ci nawet nic nie zrobiliśmy! Eva (megafon): I dlatego was ku*wa oszczędzę! Ale dziś to ja wymyślam poje*ane wyzwanie! Ten ch*j McLean się załamał i... hahahaha!!! Gwen: Świetnie... Przewróciła oczyma. Eva (megafon): Jakie pieprzone "świetnie"?! Ja pier*olę, z wami nie ma zabawy. Rzuciła megafonem o ziemię. Mike: Tia... czyli idziemy spać? Zoey: Na to wychodzi. Eva '(megafon): Nie na mojej warcie -.-! Na rozgrzanie 4000 pompeczek <3! ''Coś ją walnęło. '''Eva:KU*WA!!! Dziwolągu, od*eb się ode mnie!!! Tyler (megafon): Jestem żyrafę :D Eva (megafon): Pier*olę, nie robię. Uderzyła Tylera i rozwaliła megafon. Eva (PZ): KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(...)UUUUUUUUUURWA!!! Eva: Idę stąd... ku*wa. I ucichło. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo spokojnie. Gwen: Pogięło ją... 100... 101... 102... 103... Cody: Po co my to robimy? Przecież nas nie widzi... Wstał i otrzepał swoje ubrania. Zoey: 312... Huh... Lepiej zrobić... 313... 314... Mike: Zoey... 256... szybka... 257... jesteś... 258... Cody: Ale to nuuuudne -_- Camper Rekinów Drużyna siedziała sobie na łóżkach i ignorowała rozkaz Evy. Courtney: Czy ją pogięło? 4000 pompek to trochę dużo... Heather: Trochę? Trochę?! To dużo za dużo! Max. 100 pompek, więcej nie chce mi się. Sugar (po cichu): To widać... Jednakże, sprawne ucho Hedzi usłyszało to :D Heather: Coś ty powiedziała, ty głupia lafiryndo? Sugar: LAFIRYNDO?! Zmierzyła Heather spojrzeniem. Sugar: ... Dzięki <3 Będziemy psiapsiółkami! Przytuliła ją. Heather: Spoko... Skrzyżowała palce. Sugar też. Sugar: Yey! Courtney przewróciła oczkami. Scott: Możecie tak bardzo nie okazywać uczuć? To obrzydza... bardzo. Heather: Na pewno nie bardziej jak zapaszek twojej podkoszulki. Scott: Chcesz się przekonać? Zdjął koszulkę i rzucił ją w Heather, która zaczęła się dusić. Heather: Khe... khe... POWIETRZA!!! Sugar: Moja psiapsiółka! NIE!!! Zdjęła z niej koszulę. Sugar: No, Już lepiej. Powąchała ją. Sugar: Ale trochę śmierdzisz... Odsunęła się. Heather: Khe! Khe! Kiedy ty ją ostatnio... prałeś? Scott: Nie wiem... tydzień temu... może dwa... ewentualnie rok xD Przybili sobie z Courtney żółwika ;u; Heather: Fu... Wybiegła z campera. Courtney: No i dobrze... I cisza. Przerwał ją znów megafon. Eva '''(megafon): Ja pier*olę! Mówiłam, zróbcie te pieprzone pomki! Jak tak z wami jest, to macie zrobić... 5000 brzuszków! Ja wszystko widzę! KU&WY! '''Scott: Serio? Courtney: Nie, nie serio. Pewnie w tym pokoju jest ukryta jakaś głupia kamera... właśnie! Podniosła jakiś kij do baseballa i walnęła z całej siły w kamerę, która się roztrzaskała na drobne kawałeczki. Courtney: To powinno załatwić sprawę. Z uśmiechem powędrowała w kierunku wyjścia. Camper Zwycięzców thumb|none|220x220px W camperze było cicho. Słychać jedynie szepty Jasmine i Shawn'a. Jasmine: No nie wiem, Shawn. Może powinniśmy stąd iść, uciec? Shawn: Jasmine, wiesz jak to jest. Zaszliśmy za daleko by się wycofać! Jasmine (PZ): Shawn jest taki zdeterminowany... <3 Może aż za bardzo... Shawn (PZ): Pewnie się zastanawiacie, kto nas porwał... odpowiedź to... ZOMBIE-PSYCHOFANI! Jasmine: Uh, spoko. Odsunęła się od niego. Do pary podszedł Duncan. Duncan: No hej, gołąbeczki <3 Więc... CZY MOGLIBYŚCIE ROZMAWIAĆ CISZEJ?! Jasmine: Okej. Duncan: No, i dobrze. Przerwała im Eva, tym razem mówiąca przez mikrofon. Eva '''(mikrofon): Debile! Wszędzie debile! I idioci! Ten program jest do dupy! '''Tyler: No co? Myślałaś, że jak będziesz to program nie będzie do dupy? Eva '(mikrofon): (please) No to masz wpier*ol... (angry) ''Kopnęła Tylera w tyłek, co spowodowało rozwalenie ściany. '''Eva (mikrofon): Dobrze ci tak :D Przypomniała sobie coś. Eva '''(mikrofon): A tak zapomniałabym... zaaaaaadanie, idioci! Przyjdźcie pod tą poje*aną arenkę obok stołówki! DEBILE!!! '''Tyler: Ej, nie wyzywaj tak mojej Lindsay! Eva: "Twojej Lindsay" tam nie ma, idioto! Tyler: A no tak... Jestem pedałem i lubię tęczę. -.- Eva: Od zawsze to ku*wa wiedziałam! Nie myśl, że ja jakaś głupia jestem! Walnęła mu z plaskacza i wyszła. Tyler: Czekaj! A ja to co, pies?! ;u; Zapraszamy na przerwę :D Pobiegł za nią. Obok sali gimnastycznej, zadanie Uczestnicy patrzą ze zdziwieniem na budynek stojący obok stołówki. Duncan: Eee... tego tu chyba nie było... Courtney: Dopiero się skapłeś, bitch? Duncan: No... w odróżnienu od ciebie, nie jestem bitch... Courtney: Tylko na tyle cię stać? Duncan: Może... Zbliżył się do niej. Courtney: Nienawidzę cię. Pocałowali się. Duncan: Ja ciebie też. I znowu się zaczęli całować. Jasmine: Miłość wisi w powieeetrzu... Przewróciła oczami. Shawn (PZ): Chyba Jasmine jest na mnie zła... ;u; Scott: Fuuu... Nagle zjawiła się Eva z pobitym Tyler'em. Eva: I się już do mnie ku*wa nie zbliżaj!!! A wy co, zakaz całowania obowiązuje! Uderzyła Tylera i odsunęła Court od Duncana. Courtney: (angry) Duncan: Ej! To że ty nie zaznałaś miłości, nie znaczy, że musisz ją innym niszczyć! Wszyscy zszokowali się i spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na Duncana. Duncan: No co? Eva zbliżyła się do Duncana. Eva: Coś ty powiedział łysy ch*ju?! TY SZMA*O!!! Uderzyła go w brzuch, po czym z kolanka w łeb. Duncan upadł na ziemię, ale od razu się podniósł. Duncan: khe... ty... szma... to... Stanął obok Courtney, która od razu wytarła mu zakrwawiony nos chusteczką. Eva: No, ku*wa, widzicie co się dzieje jak mnie wkur*icie! A teraz to pieprzone zada... Tyler: Wiesz co, może ja to zrobię? Eva: Niech ci ku*wa będzie! Ja w tym czasie ochłonę. Tyler: Spoko. Eva usiadła na pobliskiej ławce i zawiązała but. Tyler: Więc... wasze zadanie... eeee. Wyjął jakąś kartkę z kieszeni. Tyler: A, taaaak. Będziecie ze sobą walczyć na sali gimnastycznej. W dowolnym sporcie. Który wybiorę (fuck logic) :D Każdy walczy po jednej osobie z innych drużyn. I don't normal spoke :D Więdz chodźmy! Wszyscy weszli, poza Evą. Eva: Pff... cienias. Sala gimnastyczna Do sali wbiegła Eva. Kiedy leciała w kierunku Tyler'a wjebała się na Duncana i "przypadkowo" uderzyła go w twarz kolankiem. W końcu przybyła ;) Eva: O nie, sukinsynie, dałam Ci przedstawić zasady, na więcej musisz se zasłużyć. Kopnęła go w dupę i Tyler wyleciał w kosmos. Ogarnęła się i spojrzała na resztę frajerów. Eva: Bez zbędnego pierd*lenia, lecimy z pierwszą konkurencją, czyli bieg z przeszkodami na 1000 metrów. Niech przyjdzie tu tłuściocha, ruda i tamten poj*b Duncan. Jak kto wygra, dostaje 2 punkty. Drugie miejsce - punkt. Kto ma najwięcej, wygra. Zrozumiane, ku&wa? Wszyscy przytaknęli. Eva: Okej, no to jak powiem start to wystartować, kuźwa. Sugar, Duncan i Zoey ustawili się na linii startu. Eva: START IDIOCI, START! Wyruszyli. Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęli się Duncan i Zoey, a Sugar trzymała się z tyłu. W końcu ruda wyprzedziła delikwenta, Sugar się zmęczyła i zaczęła iść powoli. Sugar: Kurde, przegram... ale... Zauważyła butelkę ze szkła, podniosła ją. Sugar: Hihi. Może nie będę pierwsza, ale chociaż druga. Rzuciła ją i trafiła w Zoey, dokładnie w jej kostkę. '' '''Zoey': Ałłł!!! Zaczęła się czołgać w kierunku mety, która była od niej już tylko kilka metrów. Wyprzedził ją jednak Duncan i przebiegł linię zwycięstwa. Duncan: Taaaak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Courtney popatrzyła się na niego poirytowana, ale od razu odwróciła wzrok na Sugar. Courtney: Dajesz Sugar! Eva: I ch*j Duncan zdobywa punkty dla Przegranych. Zoey była tuż przed metą, ale Sugar ją wyprzedziła. Sugar: Oh, yay! Zaczęła piszczeć i klaskać. Przez metę przecząłgała się Zoey. Zoey: Ty... małpo... Zemdlała. Podbiegł do niej Mike. Mike: 'Zoey! Zoey! Obudź się! LEKARZA!!! ''Nikt się jednak nie zjawił, a Mike zaniósł Zoey na ławkę. Ocknęła się. '''Zoey: Co? Jak? Chwila... Rozejrzała się. Zoey: Dzięki Mike :* I pocałowali się. U Evy. Eva: No i gruba jest druga. KU*WA, ruda, weź się ku*wa postaraj! Dobra, czas na kolejnych idiotów. I kolejne zadanie. Westchnienie uczestników. Eva: Dobra, wzywam popieprzoną "The Type-A" czy coś, żyrafę i kochasia. Waszym gównianym zadaniem będzie... SKOK W DAL!!! Kulwa. Stańcie przed skocznią, o tam. Każdy ma po dwa pieprzone skoki! Najpierw kochaś. Mike cofnął się o jakieś 10 metrów do tyłu i zaczął biec. Był już 3 metry przed deską, ale Courtney podłożyła mu nogę, co spowodowało upadek i głowę w piasek. "Skoczył" na 3 centymetry. Eva jednak zauważyła zagranie Courtney i zdenerwowana do niej podeszła. Eva: Te, idiotko, będziemy grać fair-play, rozumiesz? Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a widzimy się na ceremonii! Courtney jednak tylko zachichotała. Eva zwróciła się do Mike. Eva: Beznadziejny skok. Teraz skakała Jasmine. Rozbiegła się i wprost pięknie wypadła, trafiając 6 metrów. Jasmine: Jej! Eva: W końcu ktoś, kto ku*wa dobrze skacze. Dalej! Courtney - rozbieg, skok - 5.5 metra. Eva: zieeew. Dalej, ku*wa! Mike skoczył niewiele dalej niż Courtney, na 5.500000000000000000000000000000001 metra. Courtney: (angry) No jak?! Eva: (please) Mike: (ninja) Tym razem, następna skakała Courtney. Rozbiegła się naprawdę szybko, ale spaliła skok. Courtney: Co? To musi być jakaś pomyłka!!!!!! Eva: Nie, to prawda, suko. Courtney uciekła z sali gimnastycznej. Eva: Dobra, jedną idiotkę mniej. Żyrafa, i tak wygrałaś więc nie skaczesz. Sytuacja punktowa: Przegrani: 4p, Rudzi: 1p, Idioci też 1. Nie zatrzymujmy się, dalej ku*wa. Kolejny pieprzony sport - rzut piłką lekarską. Jeden rzut, nic więcej, jedna poj*bana szansa. Uczestniczą w tym stara Heather, nowa Heather i zombiemaniak. Zacznie ten poku*wiec ostatni. Shawn: -_- -.- -,- -/.\- I rzucił, wyobraził sobie że 666 metrów od niego jest zombie, i w nie trafia. Shawn: ZOMBIE -_- I rzucił na 16 metrów, czyli o 650 za mało -.-'' '''Eva': Niezły rzut. Następna była Heather i wywaliła piłkę na 12 metrów. Tak samo rzuciła Gwen. Eva: No... no. Czyli obie lądujecie na ceremonii. Heather: Co?! To nie fair! Powinna być dogrywka! Gwen: Właśnie! Eva: Nie, ku*wa, nie. (please) Cody: A co ze mną? Ja jeszcze nie grałem. Eva: Ech... skoro tak ku*wa chcecie, niech będzie ta dogrywka. Wszyscy niech idą do camperów, zostają tylko syfiarz i kurduplas. Won! A wy, za mną. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Sztuczne Camp Nou, za salą gimnastyczną Scott i Cody patrzyli z prawdziwym zdumieniem na stadion. Cody: Wow. Scott: To jest zaje*iste... Eva: Nie cieszcie się tak... to tylko replika... idioci, wierzą we wszystko. Waszym zadaniem jest... wygrać mecz. Cody: Tu?! Eva: Taaaak, ale to będą tylko karne. Scott: ;u; Eva: Pięć strzałów, większa liczba trafionych równa się poje*ane zwycięstwo. Zacznie ślamazara. Rzuciła Scott'owi i Cody'emu rękawice, po czym podała im piłkę. Eva: Zaczynaj, chuchro. Podbiegli do jednej z bramek (bramka jest jedna, a piłki są dwie xD), Cody ustawił piłkę w dobrym miejscu i... kopnął ale tak lekko, że piłka lekko się ruszyła. Eva: Ty tak na serio? Dalej strzelał Scott, ale walnął na rożnego. Eva: No weźcie ku*wa! Tu nie ma co oglądać! Następnie szybko przewijały się karne (po 3 na osobę). Cody trafił jednego, a Scott dwa. Eva: Ołkej ku*wa, dalej niski. Cody podbiega, kopie i... trafia. Cody: Jej! <3 Scott: Nie ciesz się tak. I tak przegrasz! <3 Scott rozbiega się i strzela gola. Scott: Taaak! Mówiłem, tatku? Gadałem, że odbijanie o dom się opłaci?! Wywala piłkę hen daleko, ale... nadziewa się na kolec ;) Wszystko zauważyła Eva. Eva: Czy ciebie już kompletnie poje*ało??? TO BYŁA KU*WA PIŁKA Z MUNDIALU!!! KUPIŁAM JĄ ZA 30.000$!!! Scott: eee... Sory. Eva: Sory? Sory? Jakie pier*olone sory! Zapieprzać na ceremonię, ku*wa, oboje! Wyszła ze stadionu z łzami w oczach. Scott: No to... Cody: Trzeba iść. Wyszli. Ceremonia Na scenie stoi nie Eva, a Chris. Chris: No witajcie misie <3 Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście aż tak beznadziejni <3 Dobra, Wiewióry głosują na Wiewiórów, a Rekiny na Rekinów. Jasne? Uczestnicy zgodnie pokiwali głową. Chris: No to głosujcie! Courtney (PZ): Heather. Zachowuje się jak dzifka. Scott (PZ): Sugar... chociaż nie, zagrała nie czysto i to mi się podoba... sory Court. Heather (PZ): Pech, 1 biliardowa, to na prawdę pech Sugar (PZ): JEŚĆ... Gwen (PZ): Mike, wybacz mi, ale jej jest potrzebny szpital ;u; Zoey (PZ): Auuu! Głupia Sugar! Cody (PZ): Nie wiem... Mike (PZ): Eee... Cody, sory ziom. Chris spojrzał zaskoczony na wyniki. Chris: Wooow, no dziwne. Zacznę od Rekinów. Pucharek wędruje do... nikogo! Zaskok. Chris: Już wyjaśniam. Dziś, dwójka uczestników zachowała się dosyć nieczysto, więc... Rzuca Courtney i Heather puchar. Chris: Bezpieczny lub bezpieczna jest... Rzuca Sugar pucharek. Chris: Scott, nie lubię cię, grałeś nie czysto i zepsułeś coś. Odpadasz! Scott: Ale ja grałem czysto! Chris zakiwał głową przecząco. Chris: Razem z tobą poleci Eva (troll) Chef przynosi zakneblowaną Evę i wkłada ją oraz Scott'a do Podwójnej Armaty Wstydu (P.A.S.) i wystrzeliwuje ich w kosmos, w którym Eva bije Scott'a. Chris odwrócił wzrok na Wiewiórki. Chris: A co do was, to powiem że Cody odpada ;u; Cody: Ale dlaczego?! Mike: Sory, stary, trochę Ci twój sport nie poszedł. Cody: ;u; Chef załadował Cody'ego i Tyler'a do armaty. Chris: Lecisz z Tyler'em. I wystrzał. Chris: Zoey, ty pójdziesz na noc do ośrodka zdrowia Chrisa McLean'a. No idźcie już, wszyscy! Jak kazał, tak zrobili. Z Chef'em poszła Zoey. Chris: Oh, jaki spokój :D Kto następny odpadnie? A kto wygra? Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!!!! Koniec :D Podobał Ci się odcinek? Nie Nawet Tak